


And the world was gone

by liebemagneto



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: Один и тот же кошмар преследует Эрика каждую ночь, и он задаётся вопросом: сколько времени прошло с того момента?





	

**Author's Note:**

> События после фильма «Люди Икс: Апокалипсис».
> 
> Написано для ФБ-2016 по заявке.

В лесу нет металла. Их окружают высокие сосны, под ногами хрустят сухие ветки и пожелтевшие иголки. Шестеро мужчин сжимают самодельное оружие, зная, что пистолет можно с лёгкостью вырвать из ладони и обратить против них. Они боятся — такова природа человека, сталкивающегося с неизвестностью. Как раньше сжигали ведьм, так и сейчас люди готовы уничтожить всё, чего они не понимают.

Маленькая девочка плачет, тянет руку. В глазах её — злость и животный страх. Она страшится стрел и копий, она боится и людей в форме, забирающих её отца. Ещё вчера он обещал, что никто и никогда не разлучит их. Выходит, он лгал.

Мужчина кричит, срываясь диким зверем с цепи. Он бежит в пустоту, пытаясь поймать ускользающий призрак дочери, которую поглощает тьма. Она — дым между его окровавленными пальцами, раздуваемый ветром.

Эрик снова просыпается в холодном поту. Один и тот же кошмар преследует его каждую ночь, и он задаётся вопросом: сколько времени прошло с того момента? Месяц, год, десятилетие? Он давно потерял счёт времени, забыл, где находится и что происходит, на чьей он стороне, кто друг, а кто враг ему. 

Он, бродя в коридорах школы, не замечает других детей. Он размешивает кофе в высокой кружке, не прикасаясь к ложке, и вновь закрывает глаза.

_— Эрик._

Он забыл, как звучит его имя. Оно — горькие зёрна на языке, такой же призрак прошлого, как и все его воспоминания.

_— Эрик._

Он ощущает мягкое прикосновение к своему виску. Чашка соскальзывает с края стола, падает вниз и замирает в сантиметре от удара.

_— Эрик, ты должен отпустить её._

Девочка, звонко смеясь, бежит по зеленой лужайке. В её длинных волосах путаются цветы и мелкие травинки. Она протягивает руки, собираясь упасть в объятия своего отца, ждущего на дороге, но разверзнувшаяся между ними пропасть поглощает девочку целиком.

Всё, что от неё остаётся — кусок белого платья, упавшего на окровавленную ладонь отца.

_— Эрик, это не твоя вина._

Он всё ещё стоит на дороге и смотрит вдаль. Девочка снова бежит по усеянному цветами лугу, высоко задирая босые ноги, и беззаботно смеётся, радуясь каждому лучику солнца. Она торопится к отцу, сжимая в ладошке сокровище, найденное в лесу.

_— Эрик, пожалуйста._

Эрик вновь протягивает ей руки и, наконец, сжимает дочь в объятиях. Он ощущает её сердцебиение, её сбивчивое дыхание — Нина что-то бормочет и неуклюже гладит его по голове. Она жива, и он никому не позволит её забрать.

_— Эрик, её ждут. Отпусти её._

Он утыкается лицом в её плечо, хмурится и глухо рычит. Никогда.

_— Эрик, ты должен дать ей уйти._

Он молча кивает и целует её щёки. Нина уже не боится, направляясь к матери и бабушке, которую видела только на фотографии. Женщины берут её за руки и машут Эрику на прощание.

_— Эрик, проснись. Твой черёд ещё не настал._

Эрик открывает глаза. Перед ним всё та же кухня, всё тот же полумрак. Ложка висит в воздухе, на полу — разлитый кофе, терпким запахом щекочущий кожу.

— Она ушла, — только и может произнести он, рассеянно смотря на тёмную лужицу.

— Она всегда с тобой, друг мой. В твоём сердце, — Чарльз касается его руки и разжимает судорожно сжатые пальцы. В ладони — кулон, сокровище, отданное Ниной сразу после смерти. — Она свободна теперь.

Эрик отпускает подвеску, и та падает в раскрытую руку Чарльза.

— Ты должен выспаться, Эрик. Пойдём.

В этот раз Эрик не видит снов. Чарльз сидит на краю постели и гладит его по голове. Эрик не видит, но по щекам телепата текут слёзы.

Отныне эта боль — его.


End file.
